Follow the Stars: A Ben and Grace Stone Origin Story
by Manifestfan828
Summary: When Grace meets Ben Stone in college it is not love at first sight. But, they soon learn that they have a connection that is beyond explanation and that sometimes it is better to follow rather than study the stars.
1. Chapter 1

**Follow the Stars: A Ben and Grace Stone Origin Story**

Chapter 1

Grace's Point of View

 **Fall Semester, 2000. Georgetown University**

Grace stood in front of the announcement board at the student union and pulled a tab off of the advertisement for math tutoring. When she got back to her dorm room she would call the number. She hated to ask for help and perpetuate the myth that girls were bad at math, because nothing could be farther from the truth. Grace was smart. But, math had never been her strongest subject. She loved to cook and create magic in the kitchen. However, when you were the daughter of one of the top biochemists in the Washington D.C area, you were expected to follow in the footsteps of your father. . So, Grace found herself majoring in biochemistry. Chemistry meshed well with her love of cooking, which required more than a bit of chemical magic. Her father had always told her that America accepted his plea for refugee protection because he was the best in his field and he expected nothing less than protection from his daughter. He wasn't the only one who wanted her to do her best. Grace had pretty high standards too.

She picked her books up and stuffed them in her backpack as she glanced up at the clock. She was late for her calculus 202 class and she knew the TA who taught the class was a hard ass who locked the door a minute after class started. She was having enough trouble as it was. She couldn't miss class. She slid into a seat at the back of the auditorium with only a minute to spare. Grace settled in, with 200 other students, for 45 minutes of confusion and anxiety.

The TA droned on about some mathematical theory or another. She realized she was probably being too hard on him. After all he was considered to be a mathematical genius and was one of the youngest graduating students in the history of the university and he had tested out of all the lower math classes. He knew it too. He thought he was the smartest man in the room and he was probably right. She doodled in her note book and wrote down a new recipe for chicken tandoori as his assistant was passing back the most recent quizzes. The perky, blond undergrad slapped Grace's quiz down so hard that it snapped Grace right out of her chicken fueled day dream. Grace groaned as she turned over her paper. A B+ wasn't good enough. If her father found out, he would make her move back home and insist that she study 24/7. Grace loved living on campus. She loved the social aspect of campus life. Most of all, she loved that her quad of dorm rooms shared a kitchen. She could cook to her hearts content. At home, her father employed a cook and the kitchen was off limits. Students filed out of the lecture hall as class ended. Grace looked down at the slip of paper. She vowed to call the minute she got back to her room and set up and appointment for tutoring.

That B+ stared at Grace like a demon from hell. Her father had given her a satellite phone for emergencies and insisted that she carry it with her at all times. Most of her friends had cell phones, but Grace's father felt that a satellite phone was more reliable. Cellular coverage was great in the city, but he wanted Grace to be able to reach him no matter where either of them roamed . Her father traveled a lot for work and he always carried his own satellite phone. She was certain that he meant tutoring emergencies. She pulled out the phone and was about to call the number on the slip of paper, when she was rudely interrupted by the voice of the TA.

"Are you planning on sitting there all day? I need to lock up the room." There was a note of sarcasm in his voice.

Grace looked up and saw that he wasn't even facing her. He was writing some complex mathematical formula on the board.

"Did Ben Stone have eyes in the back of his head?" She wondered to herself. He probably did mathematical formulas for fun.

"I counted the students as they left. Only 199 left the room and none were absent today" He answered as if he could read her mind. "I really do need to lock up." His voice softened this time.

He didn't turn around until she had left the auditorium.


	2. Chapter 2

Follow the Stars: A Ben and Grace Stone Origin Story

Chapter 2: Ben's point of View.

Ben stared at the formula on the board and carried 1. Numbers were so simple to understand compared to people. They were logical. Why couldn't he get his students to understand that fact? He wasn't getting through to his students. They weren't really even his students. They were Doctor Boyle's students. He was just the teacher assistant. Most people believed that meant he was a graduate student. He was actually working on his Bachelor of Sciences degree in mathematics. But, Professor Boyle felt that Ben was the second most capable member of mathematics department. Even though Ben was only starting his third year. So, when Boyle had taken a sabbatical to study sun spots and solar eclipses across the world, he had convinced Ben to teach his classes. The only problem was, Ben hated people. His sister and Michaela and their mother, Karen would confirm that Ben was not a people person. When Ben turned 16, his relationship with his mother became strained. Maybe because he turned away from religion and became immersed in science, because it made more sense to study the stars then to follow them and believe in fate or some higher power? Or maybe it was that boomerang he stole? Whatever the reason, Ben missed his mom. He missed her listing to his problems and he missed her home cooked meals. But, he had never been good with people and that was probably why he couldn't connect with other students. Teaching paid the bills and allowed him to live off campus in an apartment with one roommate: another loaner who didn't ask Ben to participate in social life and who left Ben alone with his numbers.


	3. Chapter 3

Follow the Stars: A Ben and Grace Stone Origin Story

Chapter 3: The First Meeting.

Grace sat on a bench outside the math building and dialed the number on the slip of paper. She hoped that the person offering tutoring was not someone she knew from the chemistry department. She was embarrassed to ask for help. If she had to ask for help, she wanted to come from a stranger in order to maintain anonymity.

"Hullo? A soft voice with a slight accent answered the phone. It was a male voice and she could barely hear it over the crackled line.

"I am calling about the math tutoring." Grace replied in a raised voice. Students stopped to stare at her "mobile" phone. She started to feel self-conscious. Her father always told her not to be obvious and to blend in.

"You want my roommate, Ben." The voice on the other side of the line explained, "He has office hours in the math building until 4:00. Room 414."

Grace mumbled a "thanks" and ended the call. She stuffed the phone back in her backpack. Had the voice on the phone said, "Ben"? The line had been full of static. She must have misheard. It was probably Ken or Fin. A lot of names sounded like, "Ben."

The math building was a maze of corridors and had been added onto many times over the years. She finally found the right room and knocked on the door. She was starting to lose her never. Maybe she should go to her adviser and get a recommendation for a tutor? That would probably doom her to having to accept help from one of her fellow chemistry students. She stood there for several more minutes and knocked again. When the door opened, she quickly blurted,

"I'm here about math tutoring."

Ben Stone's mother might accuse of no longer believing in religion, but when he saw Grace standing there he swore an angel had fallen from heaven. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever been lucky enough to lay eyes on. Her gorgeous, curly her was pulled back from her lovely face. Her eyes were a color he couldn't describe, but he had never been good with colors. She was looking at him as if he was the answer to her prayers. Then her face changed from expectation to fear and disappointment.

Grace's mouth dropped open and she gasped for air. It wasn't going to work. This was the pompous ass causing all her problems. There was no way he could help. Besides, he would recognize her as one of his students. She would die of embarrassment if that happened.

"Let me see your notes" He demanded. Then realized how abrupt he had sounded and tried to soften his words with a smile. It seemed to put her more on edge. Maybe he was doing it wrong? He didn't smile much.

Grace reached into her backpack and handed him her math notebook.

"Advanced calculus." He read the cover of her notebook .

He really didn't recognize her as one of his students? Maybe the situation wasn't as dire as she first feared. There were several advanced calculus classes. He must think she was a student in one of the other classes.

"I can pay you," Grace stated firmly, "Your ad said $10.00 an hour."

She fidgeted uncomfortably as he flipped through her notebook.

There wasn't a single math note in the book. It was filled with recipes. The chicken cacciatore one held promise.

"You can come by my apartment Saturday at 1:00" He informed her. "I'll buy the groceries for your chicken cacciatore and you can cook it." He closed the notebook and handed it back.

"You want me to cook for you?" She stammered.

"Is that a problem?" He gave her a perplexed look.

He quickly wrote down an apartment address, off campus.

"I suppose not." Grace shrugged. And gave him a sly smile.

"See you on Saturday at 1:00pm" He repeated, then added, "Grace."

I shocked look crossed her face. He did know who she was, after all.

"Your name is on the cover of your notebook." He casually replied.

Grace stepped out into the hallway. He didn't realize she was in his class. He appeared to be taller than he looked when he was lecturing. He wasn't bad looking. She mentally kicked herself for the last thought. He was still the same jerk who locked the door to the classroom a minute after class started. He was still the same pompous blow hard who made his tests so hard that they made students weep in frustration. So, why did she feel warm and tingly? He smelled nice. And she had never noticed before that he had intense blue eyes, as blue and as deep as the ocean. She realized he spent most of the time with his back to the students.

A minute after she left his office Ben pulled out his class list to see if she was in his class. There was only one Grace. Her last name was Jones. He chuckled to himself. He picked up the student directory and skimmed through pages of students with the last name, "Jones." There was only one "Grace Jones." The contact information listed a phone number in Alexandria Va. Ben dialed the number and a woman answered with a clipped, "Liam Jones residence." Ben nearly dropped the phone. Liam Jones was her father? There was only one Liam Jones who Ben knew of who lived in Alexandria. The famous Biochemist who fled a Middle Eastern country whose name has changed so many times no one can remember what it was originally called. Liam reportedly fled with his daughter after the girls mother was murdered when she opposed the local government policy on education for women. The murdered woman had attended Columbia University where she had become, "indoctrinated" with dangerous Western ideas. In other words, she was dangerous because she was smarter than most men in her country. Except Liam, who was her rumored equal? Not much was known about their only daughter Grace. Ben wanted to know about her. He wanted to know everything about her. And when Ben Stone was presented with a puzzle he would stop at nothing to find the solution.


End file.
